


Darker than Black

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Schizophrenia, Self-Esteem Issues, guilty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation d'une âme torturée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker than Black

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Darker than Black

 **Personnages :** Saga

 **Rating :** PG13/T

 **Nombre de mots :** 1 857

 **Note de l’auteur :** Et me voilà de retour après une longue absence du fandom en raison de grandes difficultés à me motiver à écrire. Que c’est dur, dans ces moments-là, d’avoir encore des idées mais de ne pas parvenir à les mettre par écrit, pas de la manière dont on voudrait, avant de les voir s’échapper pour ne plus jamais les retrouver. Et pendant ce temps-là, je prends en plus du retard dans les lectures, les commentaires et les tonnes de MPs, ça va être vraiment dur de rattraper tout cela, mais je fais la promesse de me mettre à jour très rapidement. Je tiens aussi à signaler que le projet _Un mince espoir_ n’est pas abandonné, ça prend simplement beaucoup de temps pour tout relire et corriger.

Bon, sinon, l’accouchement a été difficile, pas certain d’avoir fourni le travail de relecture le plus rigoureux, mais je sens que j’ai besoin de finir un texte et de publier pour essayer de me relancer. Bonne lecture.

 

**Darker than Black**

La lumière du soleil filtre faiblement à travers les rideaux tirés de sa vaste chambre. Le dos nu appuyé contre la pierre encore fraîche du mur, il observe en silence l’immobilité paisible de celle dormant encore à ses côtés. L’œil égaré, il la contemple, ses noirs et longs cheveux drapant son épaule nue, son corps recouvert d’un tissu fin s’effaçant au rythme de sa respiration, dévoilant peu à peu les ensellures chaffriolantes qui l’affolent toujours, immanquablement.

Fou qu’il est de s’être laissé convaincre de la sorte, de s’être laissé s’éprendre ainsi, dans un mouvement hélas cent fois répété et qu’il connait bien. Fou qu’il est que de laisser encore libre cours aux sentiments de l’autre.

Ah qu’elle est donc belle, enserrée dans l’écrin écru de son lit, où ils avaient l’habitude de s’aimer. Sa gorge se serre, son corps se tend. Il se prend à regretter ce geste qu’il ne saurait suspendre. Non qu’il ne le désirerait ardemment, mais parce qu’il sait l’âme de l’autre. Il sait ses regrets et ses récriminations, ses reproches et ses jugements dont il est trop souvent l’objet.

Peut-être pourrait-il, pour une fois, adoucir la cruauté de ses gestes, faire preuve de clémence et de retenue. Mais déjà la jeune femme s’éveille et le fil de ses réserves se délite devant lui, sourde faiblesse dont il se morigène.

Ses yeux s’ouvrent sur lui, calmes et sereins, doux et aimants. La peur a déserté son regard, elle n’y a jamais élu domicile. Elle le voit, lui ainsi que son visage, et sa résolution fragile et éphémère s’effondre. Aujourd’hui n’est pas un jour que l’on consacre à la pusillanimité. Son étoile, son sang, sa destinée ; tout en lui réclame un autre sang dont il ne saurait défaire le besoin.

« M’observez-vous donc toujours de la sorte lorsque je tombe assoupie, mon amour ? »

Sa voix est suave, chantante, musicale. Elle a les accents de leur terre tant aimée, de la mer et du soleil qui brûle son corps et rend sa peau d’olive.

« Que vous êtes belle en ce jour, Aglaia.

— Le trouvez-vous, très cher ?

— Vous n’avez jamais été plus belle qu’aujourd’hui.

— Vous me charmez.

— Vraiment, vous représentez si bien ce nom dont vos parents vous ont parée.

— Ne me faites pas rougir.

— L’éclat de votre beauté m’affole et me transporte. Il me rend triste aussi, tellement triste… »

Le buste de la jeune femme se relève. Dans un mouvement de chasteté ostentatoire et théâtral, le drap vient recouvrir la gorge dont il s’est tant gorgé, s’en remémorant le parfum, ressentant encore le goût sur la pointe de sa langue, au bout de ses lèvres.

« Vos paroles résonnent avec effroi dans mon esprit, mon amour. Auriez-vous donc arrêté votre décision ?

— Je le crains, belle Aglaia et sachez que j’en éprouve une grande mélancolie.

— Êtes-vous forcé d’agir de la sorte envers moi, qui fus si bonne avec vous ?

— Rien ne m’y oblige, mais tout m’y pousse. Ma route est tracée du sang de mes victimes dont vous êtes un des éléments. De grâce, ne m’en veuillez pas.

— Je ne vous en veux pas. Je vous suis reconnaissante de m’avoir gardée si longtemps à vos côtés. »

Tout contre lui, il sent la pression de cette main douce saisir la sienne. Qu’il a aimé cette chaleur conduisant dans son être toute l’affection dont la jeune femme était capable. Il aurait volontiers maudit son sort, mais un autre le faisait déjà à sa place, pour son plus grand malheur.

« Craignez toutefois que je ne tire vengeance de votre trahison. Il vous faudra me tuer de votre main si vous ne voulez me voir parler, répandre plus bas ces bruits qui vous feraient tomber de votre hauteur.

— Je répugne à prendre la vie d’une personne telle que vous.

— Alors vous êtes fait.

— Vous n’êtes qu’une femme ordinaire qui ne sait rien des dons que nous autres possédons. Il m’est possible de vous réduire au silence avant que mes gardes ne vous emmènent.

— Comment une telle chose est-elle seulement possible ?

— Ah, ma chère… »

La lueur dorée qui s’échappe de son corps parait la surprendre un instant, l’émerveiller de sa brillance. Mais son admiration cède bientôt place à la stupéfaction, puis à la résignation. Elle ne cille pas quand une lame dorée la frappe en plein front, oblitérant sa parole, la rendant muette au monde.

« Gardes, sort-il d’une voix lasse, emmenez-la, je vous en conjure. »

***

« … fâme… »

Les effluves de son bain remontent jusqu’à lui comme les fumées d’un volcan s’élèvant fièrement dans les airs, quitte à blesser les cieux. Sa tête se lève, louvoie de gauche à droite, entraînant ses cheveux qui, flottant à la surface de l’eau, suivent mollement le mouvement.

« … fâme…

— Ah ! Qui donc se présente en ces lieux ?

— Ne me reconnais-tu pas, infâme créature ?

— C’est donc toi, vil créateur ? Que me veux-tu donc ?

— Me faire porter le poids de mes péchés. »

Un rire gras se répercute à travers le plafond d’ogives grises, sonnant de manière lugubre, déformé qu’il est par la taille du lieu et les vapeurs évanescentes.

« Pourquoi rire de la sorte, créature ?

— Moi, moi, moi… il n’y en a jamais que pour toi ! Ne penses-tu donc jamais qu’à ta propre personne, créateur ?

— Et à qui d’autre devrais-je en vouloir ? A toi, peut-être ? Tu n’en vaux pas la peine.

— Pauvre fou… c’est parce que tout ne doit jamais tourner qu’autour de toi que tu te retrouves à perpétuer les plus odieux des actes jamais commis par un homme.

— Ne le sais-je donc pas, que tu doives m’accabler encore de la sorte ?

— C’est parce que tu n’en es que trop conscient que tu tentes en vain d’accommoder la réalité à ta convenance.

— Assez, ô celui qui ne devrait pas être ! Pourquoi t’être débarrassé d’elle comme tu l’as fait des autres ? Ne savais-tu pas que je l’aimais ?

— Toi ? Aimer ? Tu n’as jamais été capable d’amour. C’est bien pour cela que tu m’as cédé ta place, pour ne plus reparaître qu’à seule fin de me reprocher des péchés dont tu aurais pu être l’auteur si tu étais demeuré.

— A tout le moins, j’aurais aimé caresser cette idée qu’elle aurait pu m’être aimable.

— Et de fait, elle l’était, créateur. Mais tu le sais très bien. Je te sentais, parfois, t’insinuer dans notre âme, dans chacun de mes membres lorsque je prenais possession d’elle, comme en maintes autres occasions.

— Silence.

— Ah, cette vérité t’est-elle à ce point insupportable ? Tu le sais pourtant aussi bien que moi, avoir déserté l’empire de ton corps ne t’a pas fait renoncer aux désirs de la chair. »

La surface de l’eau ondule sous une colère qu’il ne maîtrise pas, qui lui est étrangère. Au milieu du brouillard humide, un or vaporeux suinte de toutes parts. Sans peur aucune, il sourit, de voir l’autre qui se croit si bon exprimer un cosmos si malsain.

« Arrête donc, créature, toi qui est le premier d’entre tous à m’accuser des fautes que tu commets toi-même avec tant de plaisir.

— Parce que tu ne trouves aucun plaisir à me voir agir de la sorte ? Parce que tu ne sais pas encore que ce sont tes désirs les plus enfouis qui m’ont donné naissance ?

— Tu te trompes.

— Réellement ?

— Vraiment. Tu as surgi devant moi sans même oser me prévenir de ta présence, pour prendre possession de mon corps.

— Tu te berces d’illusions.

— Je n’étais jadis que lumière illuminant le Sanctuaire.

— Et quoi de mieux que la lumière la plus éclatante pour masquer à la vue de tous les désirs les plus vils et les plus honteux ? »

La pression tout contre son crâne n’a de cesse d’augmenter, d’enfler. De cette volonté de s’extraire de sa personne comme un astre capricieux veut s’affranchir de l’influence de son soleil. L’autre s’agite, l’autre s’exaspère, mis en face de vérités qu’il ne connaît que trop bien, pour être celles qu’il se serine constamment, sans avoir le courage de les regarder en face, pour en accepter toute l’horreur. Oui, il est bien plus simple d’essayer de penser que, peut-être, il subsiste encore pour lui quelques raisons de se croire innocent, victime de la duplicité de l’autre.

« Et après, que te reste-t-il, créateur, de cette haine que tu me voues, de ce mépris dont tu m’enrobes comme un drap soyeux ?

— Ne joue pas avec moi comme tu te plairais à jouer avec un ami, un être aimé. Je ne suis rien de cela pour toi, tu le sais bien.

— Et comment pourrais-je ne pas le savoir ? Je te l’ai déjà dit : tu ne sais pas aimer. Ton cœur en est incapable.

— Tes paroles suintent le mensonge, serpent. J’aime le monde et ce qu’il a offrir aux hommes. C’est pour cela que je me suis efforcé de devenir ce que je voulais devenir. Avant que tu ne dresses en travers de ma route.

— Et voilà que tu me reparles de ton aptitude à aimer, quand tu me donnes la plus terrible des détestations. Comment peux-tu prétendre être amoureux de ce monde, quand tu te hérisses devant cette partie de toi qui est la plus essentielle ? »

Un silence se fit dans la salle, comme un orage muet dont on devine la fureur à la noirceur de ses nuages, aux éclairs zébrés parcourant son ventre rebondi. Il sent la perplexité de l’autre se déverser en lui comme déborde un lac sous la colère d’une grande pluie, incapable de supporter trop longtemps le trop-plein d’éléments s’emparant de lui.

Il sent l’autre comme une bête fauve ivre de l’odeur de l’alter ego, il sait ses gestes et ses pensées, ses larmes et ses doutes. Il sait sa raison de créature touchant le cœur rouillé de l’autre, qui apprend que pour aimer le monde, il faut aimer les hommes, et que pour aimer les hommes, il faut s’aimer soi-même, quitte à se brûler soi-même de son amour, quitte à embrasser la part obscure de l’être jusqu’à s’y noyer.

Un grand cri perce la surface de son être, son de statue accédant à la vie.

« Je suis là pour toi, créateur.

— Jamais je n’accepterai la vilenie de tes actes qui ternissent les serments que j’ai jadis proférés.

— Rien ne t’oblige à jamais rien accepter venant de moi, sinon la finalité de mes agissements, celui de nos ambitions, et qu’importent les moyens.

— Ne sont-ce pourtant pas ces moyens qui justifieront cette finalité à laquelle nous aspirons tant ?

— Aime-moi. Tiens-toi à mes côtés. Mon âme est sombre, trop sombre pour être entachée par le sang de mes péchés. Il n’existe aucune couleur au monde qui soit plus sombre que le noir, c’est la couleur de mon âme. »

La surface auparavant agitée de l’eau se retrouve de nouveau plongée dans le calme d’une mer d’huile. Peu à peu, tandis que son esprit s’apaise, le liquide se pare de teintes obscures, prélude à la nuit, à l’hiver. Prélude au massacre, à la guerre et à l’infamie.


End file.
